


Jaina's Thrall

by Assari_Justicar



Series: Jaina Proudmoore Slut Mage [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Cumswap, F/F, F/M, Green Jesus, Jaina - Freeform, Magic, Orcs, Shamanism, Short sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A start of Jaina one shots that might turn into a series or a first person narrative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaina's Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for not writing enough. I haven't got a lot of time lately. I know short story this time. Got a new chapter of Vancleef coming soon and something else!

It was a hot day in Theramore, Jaina had snuck away from her tower and went to the beach. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments and relaxing. Her hand maiden and the former guardian Aegwynn had approached Jaina quickly getting over the relaxing maiden’s head. A shadow cast over Jaina and she could only see the older woman’s glowing eyes.   
“What is it Aegwynn?” Jaina said in her usual polite voice.  
Aegwynn handed Jaina a letter with an Orgrimmar stamp on it. Jaina took the note and smiled as she saw the stamp.   
“Thank you Aegwynn.” she said before the older mage teleported away  
She read the letter from her friend Thrall. He was asking to meet her today and she thought it was a good idea. She walked to her tower catching the eyes of lust from her male troops and villagers and the envy of the women. Jaina had a thick frame, Not too large breast but her butt, thighs, and hips were shaped perfectly. The mage’s butt was nearly completely exposed in her purple Dalaran panties. As she returned to her tower and went into her wardrobe. She grabbed her signature outfit and opened a portal to Orgrimmar. Jaina grabbed her staff before stepping into the portal. When she appeared on the other side she got the usual weird looks as she walked through the streets to Thrall’s throne room. She approached with a smile as Thrall in full armor stepped down. He motioned for her to walk with him as they left the room. Jaina and Thrall walked outside of the city towards the coast near the Echo Islands. For hours they would talk, about how to make peace and how to prevent wars. Today was a little different something was different about Jaina. She didn’t want to talk about peace. The Northrend campaign had just ended weeks ago. Jaina still is thinking about Arthas from time to time. She thought about the nights they had, the feeling of his tongue entering her. She thought about the taste of his member and feeling of it. She required relief but her fingers weren’t enough these past weeks. She tried doing things, seducing citizens of her town, showing her body off to people, using magic and mirror images but she needed something more primal. She needed something she always wanted but never had. She wanted Thrall. Jaina stopped walking and turned to Thrall.  
“Thrall I forgot something in Theramore. Mind going with me to get it?”  
“Not at all Lady Proudmoore.” Thrall replied  
Jaina opened a portal for the both of them. When they stepped through they arrived in Jaina’s bedroom. Jaina laid down in her bed in an alluring pose. Her ass in the air shaking slowly at the Orc.   
“So, what did you forget Jaina?” Thrall asked hesitantly  
Jaina slid her skirt to the side revealing that she wasn’t wearing panties. The orc blushed and turned around.  
“Looks like I forgot my panties. Oh wait here they are.” Jaina said in a sultry tone throwing her panties from earlier at the Orc.   
“This isn’t appropriate Taretha I mean Jaina.” Thrall said sighing shortly after.  
Jaina giggled and got up and wrapped one of her legs on Thrall’s waist.   
“You told me that was the girl you really liked when you were a gladiator.” she said kissing on his cheek. Her hand stroked his bicep like it was a cock. The human smiled snapping her fingers and much to the Orc’s surprise his armor was gone and his hard pulsating cock was visible. Without the armor stopping it the stiff rod rubbed against Jaina’s wet lower lips. Her hot wet fluids coating the shaft. Thrall couldn’t take it anymore. His lust grew rapidly as he slammed the human back into her bed, Already breaking it. Thrall ripped off her clothes and slammed into her deep. Each thrust he made came with a thunderstrike. His cock was as hard as stone and bigger than anything Jaina had in her life. Jaina wrapped around him as he thrusted. The Orc pulled out of her stretched cunt. Thrall’s knees held down Jaina’s arms as he forced his cock into her mouth. It was as hot as lava but Jaina kept it in. The tip of his cock could only fit in her mouth for now. Thrall jerked his cock and quickly spewed his seed into her mouth. As he came an earthquake shook the land. Thrall fell off of the girl and slammed into the floor. Aegwynn walked in once the Orc hit the floor. She got a finger on Jaina’s lips and licked it. She sat on Jaina’s lap but Jaina quickly flipped her over. She climbed on top of the magna and contacted lips with her. Between their lips Thrall’s swapped from Jaina’s mouth to her advisor’s. They giggled as Thrall laid down with a swollen cock. He had never had pussy that tight before his green dick now purple ish radiating with some magic. Jaina snapped her finger and his armor returned. She sent him through a portal to his personal quarters.   
A few months later Jaina watched Thrall marry his mate Aggra. She engaged in the fun during the bachelor party however.


End file.
